


Of Time

by WanderingStardust



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingStardust/pseuds/WanderingStardust
Summary: Link has been putting off facing the Divine Beasts in lieu of discovering who he is through exploration. But when he finally frees Vah Ruta and finds a young Princess Mipha inside, the recovery of the other Beasts and Champions become paramount. Along the way, Link finds that fulfilling his destiny has become much more personal.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 200





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it says in the tags, Link is mute in this fic. Whenever he speaks, he is speaking in Sign, even if the signs themselves or his hands are not mentioned.

Link was loath to say he was stalling when it came to the fate of the world, but he could begrudgingly agree that he was taking his time. Ever since he woke alone and without his memories he’d been avoiding Central Hyrule and the Divine Beasts. There was something disconcerting about waking up and at the very same moment learning the fate of the world was in your hands. He felt removed from it all and moved towards his goal without any real urgency.

Ganon had waited this long, he could wait some more.

Link wandered widely off track to find the shrines meant to train him, activated the towers that interacted with his Sheikah Slate, and fought off every monster he came across. Those sorts of things were easy to justify; Link needed those sorts of interactions in order to be prepared to face Calamity Ganon. Other things were less easy to explain away. He took it upon himself to complete every request and task that was asked of him, no matter how small. Rounding up cuccos, catching horses, finding bugs…. He even stuck around Hateno long enough to buy a house. Although that didn’t take nearly as long as he thought, with his penchant for finding treasure.

That wasn't to say that he didn't feel guilty for procrastinating. Which was why when Purah invited him to tea Link accepted with some reluctance, expecting a rebuke. But instead she sat him down and served him an egg tart with the tea. He ignored them for a moment in favor of speaking to her. 

“Why did you invite me here?” he asked.

Link used his hands to speak, and Impa had once assured him that this was nothing new. He had always spoken like this, and it wasn't a side effect of being asleep for a hundred years. She implied that every iteration of the Hero was born without a voice, and it was because of this that nearly all of Hyrule was taught to be bilingual at a young age. Link was glad; traversing a new world was hard enough without communication issues. 

“I invited you for tea,” answered Purah, “It's what neighbors do. I thought I'd show you some hospitality. Although, you seem to think I invited you here for something different.”

She poured herself a cup and Link stalled a bit by taking a sip. Purah was hard to get a read on sometimes, and he often felt like she looked at him with scientific interest. Like he was a particularly interesting rune she had yet to figure out. But he did know she valued honesty.

“I thought you’d be angry,” he finally admitted. 

“What for?” 

He recognized the question for what it was: neither an admission nor a denial, and not actually inquisitive in nature. She was prodding to make him expand on his own thoughts. It was annoying.

“The Calamity grows stronger everyday yet I’m wasting time scrapping rupees together to buy a house.”

“Is it a waste?” she asked, stirring sugar into her own cup.

Perhaps it was selfish of him, but it didn't feel like a waste of time at all. None of it did. It felt like he was writing an identity for himself, one little step at a time. Surely that was just as important as knowing how to defeat a Guardian or the best way to utilize the Sheikah Slate. But each of his small pleasures that he had found were overcast by an ever looming destiny that frankly terrified him. There was no stopping the anxiousness that made its home in his bones, reminding him that time was slipping away like sand through his fingers. It was starting to seep into his dreams, as he slept he heard the voices of the Princess and her father whisper to him, " _Hurry. Hurry."_

His guilt hit him harder as he thought of Zelda. Exploring Hyrule had made some of his memories return, enough so that he felt comfortable enough to call her by her given name, if only to himself. While he only regained fragments of his life, she was central in all of them so far. Remembering her was hard, and left a deep ache. 

“Not a waste,” he finally said, “But I’m maybe prioritizing things I shouldn’t.”

“If you feel that way, perhaps you should move on to other priorities,” said Purah. She said it so simply and calmly, as if they weren't discussing Link's life and death and destiny. Then she abruptly shifted the conversation to some runes she was studying, and Link played the perfect guest. He nodded and asked questions as a diligent listener should, but he couldn't wholly focus. Her last statement dug into the back of his mind like a dull thorn and stayed there.

When they parted for the evening their goodbyes were more earnest than usual. They both knew without saying that Link would be gone in the morning. It was time he faced the Divine Beasts.


	2. Two

The Zora Domain was beautiful, with its elegant architecture and ethereal glow of the luminous structures. It stood tall and proud against the unending rain, glorious even amidst the downpour. 

But Link had seen many beautiful places, and although the Domain took his breath away, it wasn’t the first to do so and he doubted it would be the last. And he was sure he would have appreciated it more if he had been able at any point to get dry. The Zora didn’t mind the rain and therefore had little use for walls, which meant that even inside he was perpetually damp. 

But worse than the cold and wet, worse than the ever-present lightning, worse than stealing from the Lynel, worse than fighting the Waterblight itself, was standing before Princess Mipha’s statue and finally being able to recall her in life. He decided the monument didn’t do her justice. Stone couldn’t quite capture the kindness in her eyes, and her delicate grip on her trident didn’t convey the ferocity with which she defended what she loved. 

Link understood Muzu’s anger in that moment. Most of Hyrule moved on, but with the Zora’s long lifespan this fight was still personal. Now that he recalled her, his battle became much more than a stepping stone towards his final goal. Every hit he landed was laced with vengeance for the Princess that would much rather heal than destroy. 

After defeating the Ganonblight, Link felt a sense of horror when Mipha’s incorporeal form appeared before him. She had been trapped with that great evil all this time, unable to move on. Despite how she assured him that she was happy to play her role of support, Link didn’t feel any relief. This was still a bitter, tragic end for the Zora Princess. She had suffered alone for a hundred years, and she was still willing to sacrifice more of herself for the fight against Ganon. 

It wasn’t fair. 

“Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me,” Mipha told him. “I have no need of it. So therefore… I would like you to have it.” 

_ No _ , Link thought.  _ I don’t want it. You deserve to have it, you deserve to come back... _ He wanted to tell her, but also had no desire to interrupt. If these were her last words he was going to treat them with the reverence they deserved. 

“Please accept Mipha’s… Mipha’s...” 

She began to stutter, and that was when Link began to realize something was wrong. Mipha looked faint, which was clearly not normal for a spirit. He heard something else too: a warbling note of a wind instrument. An ocarina, his mind provided for him, although he had no memory of what that was. 

“What’s happening…?” she asked, her speech slurring. 

Then a blinding light came from her, so bright that Link had to look away. When it had dimmed and the spots finally fled from Link’s vision, he realized that Mipha was entirely gone.  Alarm and despair ran through him. Link thought her being a spirit was tragic, but this… Disappearing into nothingness after fighting so hard… this was so much worse. He fell to his knees at the injustice of it all, and was close to giving into his tears when a small splash caught his attention.  Instinct overrode his anguish, and he moved to a crouching position, already reaching for his claymore. Another splash came. Such a small sound that Link opted not to pull out his weapon after all. Instead he crept forward. 

The sound came from the direction where Mipha had been not moments before, where something impossibly small was moving in the couple inches of water that coated Ruta’s floor. Link squinted, and then his eyes widened.  It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. The small figure was a red baby Zora, small enough to be held in his hands. She blinked up at him with wide, golden eyes. Then she yawned. 

All the air seemed to leave Link’s body. He was dizzy and exhausted and the first thing that occurred to him was that this was some sort of delusion brought on from the fight. He reached out to touch her, afraid that the dream would shatter. She felt real under his fingertips, and that prompted him to pick her up. Her eyes began to droop and she nuzzled into him.  He tried to come up with an explanation for what he was seeing, but came up with nothing. Nothing except the hope that he was right, and that this was Princess Mipha. 

Link left Vah Ruta, clutching the little Zora tight to his chest. He didn’t want to linger here any longer. Swimming proved to be a challenge however, and it was a feat getting from the middle of the Reservoir back to shore since he had to hold onto the child. It would have been impossible swimming with one arm under normal circumstances, but with the Zora armor he managed it.  As he reached the Domain proper several Zora tried to hail him. It escaped no one’s notice that the rain was no longer falling. Ruta stood placid in the Reservoir, and Link had a feeling that Sidon had already insured everyone knew about Link’s part in it. He waved them all off the best that he could, shielding the baby from their sight. He stopped for no one, and hastened straight to the throne room.

Alongside the King, Muzu and Sidon were present. They had very different reactions to his arrival; Muzu twisted his long mouth into a disdainful sneer while much of the tension left Sidon’s shoulders. 

“My friend! You’ve returned!” the Prince exclaimed, “You’ve completed your mission with Vah Ruta, I trust?”

Sidon stepped forward and for a moment looked as though he was going to continue speaking. However his attention was diverted to the small figure in Link’s arms.

“What is that you have there?” he asked. 

Link was unable to respond while his hands were still full, and he found himself grateful for that fact. He wouldn’t know how to begin to explain even if he could. Instead he positioned the child in his arms so Sidon and the others could see her better. 

“A guppy?” asked Sidon, “Where ever did you find her? One this young shouldn’t be so far from her parents.” 

King Dorephan, straightened in his seat and said, “Bring her to me.” 

He held out his hand, and it surprised Link how someone so large and imposing could look so hesitant and gentle. Link stepped forward and placed the sleeping baby in the curve of King Dorephan’s palm. If she had looked small in his arms, she was miniscule in Dorephan’s, but the giant Zora had never looked so vulnerable. Link then stepped back as Dorephan cradled the baby close to his chest. 

“Mipha… You’ve brought my daughter back to me. How?” asked the King. 

“Mipha?” repeated Sidon, rearing back in shock. 

“My Liege, are you sure…?” asked Muzu. There was an edge to his voice that was almost an accusation against Link all on its own. He expected a trick on Link’s part was more likely than the return of the infant princess.

“A father never forgets his child, no matter how long it has been,” said Dorephan, “It is impossible. A miracle. But this is indeed my daughter.” 

It was sobering to hear him say it out loud, to have a confirmation from the King himself. Mipha was here. Alive and healthy, if extraordinarily young. 

“Muzu. Please make sure no one disturbs us,” said King Dorephan. 

The older Zora did not look pleased by the order, but did not contest it. He gave a terse bow, and left Link alone with the royal family. Sidon moved beside his father and Dorephan lowered his hand so he could see his sister. 

“Mipha…” said Sidon. He spoke in a whisper, to not disturb her sleep, “I can’t believe it.” 

“It is fantastical,” agreed Dorephan, “And I’d rather like to know how it happened now.” 

His eyes turned to Link, and even Sidon tore his gaze away from Mipha to look at him with amazement. Link began to explain the best that he could. Vah Ruta’s terminals, the fight with the embodiment of Ganon, and finally the emergence of Mipha’s spirit. 

“For a moment it seemed as though Mipha was going to give me her healing power,” he said, “But something… happened. Even she seemed confused. There was a bright light, faint music… then her spirit was gone. I found her in its place.” 

“Perhaps it has something to do with her healing ability?” asked Sidon. 

But King Dorephan shook his head and said, “Mipha had a gift, it is true. But this lands far outside of her abilities. While her power may have perhaps been a contributing factor, she could not have done this on her own. This was a gift from Hylia.”

“How can we possibly explain this to everyone?” asked Sidon.

“A problem for another time,” said Dorephan, not seeming too concerned, “We have her back. That is what matters now.”

The tone had shifted, and Link couldn’t help but feel that he was now intruding on a private moment. He looked at the door, wondering if it would be considered rude or considerate for him to slip away. But the King made his decision for him. 

“Link,” he said, “You brought my daughter back to me. You calmed Vah Ruta, saved our people… My thanks seems too little.” 

“Your thanks is all I need,” Link assured him. He could feel the tips of his ears growing red. He wasn’t used to this sort of overwhelming appreciation. The people he met on his travels usually paid him for his efforts with a small gift or a few rupees. Rarely was he met with such profound sincerity. 

“I had thought to give you Mipha’s trident when you returned,” the King admitted, “But…”

“No,” agreed Link, “It belongs to her. She should have it, for when she is older.”

“Typically I would at least have a celebration in your honor. However, I find myself not yet ready to announce Mipha’s presence. I also get the feeling that you would rather not stand on ceremony.” 

“No, I’d much rather a quiet departure,” Link agreed, “And a quick one.”

“Must you leave so soon?” asked Sidon, “We’d be happy to have you for as long as you need to recuperate. What you did was no small task.” 

Link shook his head. It was possible that Mipha was a unique case, but seeing the little princess had sparked something in him. The urgency of his mission was renewed. Even if the other Champions couldn’t be saved the way she had been, their trapped souls still deserved freeing.

“I’ll be leaving the first thing in the morning,” said Link, “My work is not yet done.”

“Then we will provide you with any provision you will need for your journey. It is the least we can do,” said Dorephan.

Link thanked him and excused himself. It was easier than expected, and he was sure this was because the Zora wanted time alone with their recovered family. He slipped down the stairs that led to the throne room and stopped at the statue of Hylia that was seated between the sweeping staircases.

For a moment he just stared at the stone effigy. It was like all of the others he had encountered in Hyrule, although unadorned in either decoration or offering. He had said a little prayer to each statue he had come across, asking for direction and strength, but nothing particularly devout. This time he fell to his knees. The tears that streamed down his face started slow, but came faster and harder until he was shaking with suppressed sobs. 

_ Thank you _ , he thought.  _ Thank you. And please, please let me be able to rescue the others. Please let them be alive.  _


	3. Three

Link had no idea what royalty thought “provisions” meant, but he was nearly overwhelmed when Sidon presented him with crates and crates of supplies the morning of his departure. At least Sidon seemed to recognize the look of astonishment on Link’s face and had the decency to look contrite. 

“We weren’t sure what you would need, so I compiled a selection for you to choose from,” he explained. 

“Usually I just head out with as many apples and arrows as I can carry,” said Link.

Sidon looked affronted by the statement, and Link laughed to himself at the Prince’s expression as he dug through the supplies. He had been wandering long enough to know that it was best to pack light and provide for himself along the way. He was already going to have to leave behind the Zora Armor, although Sidon made him promise that he’d come back for it once he had the chance.

Yet he didn’t want to offend the royal family, and allowed himself to weighed down with as much as he could carry while also holding on to his weapons: food and arrows aplenty, but also elixirs, which included a handful of Hearty Elixirs and two Fairy Tonics, which were far more rare. He made sure he had plenty of Chilly Elixirs to keep him cool in the Goron region too. Sidon also insisted Link take a satchel of rupees with him. He tried to refuse, but Sidon would hear none of it. 

Once ready to depart, Link found himself wrapped in a spine crushing hug. 

“Don’t stay away for so long this time,” Sidon teased him. 

“I’ll clear my schedule. I’m sure I can fit you in sometime this century,” grinned Link. Sidon’s laugh lifted his spirits and kept them high all throughout the long trip to Eldin. 

Once in the Goron Region however, his disposition took a turn for the worse. Death Mountain was a hellscape that truly held up to its name. Now that he knew what could possibly await him in Vah Rudania, Link wanted nothing more than to rush straight there. Of course, it couldn’t be that easy. It never was. But even though his journey to the Zora Domain could hardly be considered a morning stroll, he had faced those obstacles with patience. 

That forbearance fizzled in the heat as his trip was significantly slowed by the fact that Hylians literally couldn’t survive on their own that close to the mountain. He first figured this out when he took a Chilly Elixir, thinking the heat-resistance would serve him fine. He was almost baked like a cucco for his misapprehension. He had to retreat to a nearby stable, where he had to take precious time to recover. That was where he learned about Fireproof Elixirs, and the pitying stable owner gave him one.

One wasn’t going to do him much good though. He went to the Southern Mines to catch the lizards he needed to make his own, where he had the good fortune of meeting a man who was willing to trade him a Firebreaker Breastplate for a dozen of the wily reptiles. Link thought he got the better end of the deal, but wasn’t about to tell the man that. The Breastplate was a bit bulky and hot, but at least he didn’t have to worry about an elixir wearing off at an inopportune moment. 

With the Breastplate, Link was able to make it to Goron City, which couldn’t have been more different than the Zora Domain. Aside from the obvious geographical contrasts, the cultural divide was vast. Zora lived communally, while Gorons had individual houses like Hylians. The architecture was also worlds apart from the Zora’s monumental, sweeping structures. The Goron carved their homes straight out of the volcanic rock, and sometimes it was hard to tell where a construction began or ended. 

He’d gotten turned around several times and walked past the carving of Daruk at least twice before realizing that it was more than just a natural precipice. Just as it happened with Mipha’s statue, seeing his old friend’s face brought back memories of him. Not all of them, but enough to remember his wide smile that matched his booming laugh and sunny disposition. Daruk was a pillar of strength and optimism with a natural tendency to protect. Link got the feeling that he hadn’t known him as well as Mipha, but the memories struck him deep nevertheless. 

Link considered asking around for Daruk’s family. If he could be rescued like Mipha had been, it might be prudent to talk to them. Give them some warning. He ultimately decided against it; even if they did believe his impossible story, it seemed cruel to get their hopes up when Link didn’t know for sure if Daruk could be rescued. 

Not long after making this decision, destiny led him to Daruk’s family anyway. Link met Yunobo in the Northern Mines, cowering away from Lizalfos. He was Daruk’s grandson, and had inherited his power of protection. He offered Link to stay the night at his family’s home, and Link agreed. There he was able to meet Daruk’s son, Echlon, and Echlon’s wife, Balsa. They were both incredibly welcoming. 

“I hope you don’t mind the mess. We weren’t expecting company,” said Balsa. 

The cave was immaculate, as far as caves went. The floors were swept and clean, the walls polished, and nothing was out of place.

“You have a lovely home,” he assured her, “I’m just sorry to be a bother.” 

When Yunobo had introduced him both Echlon and Balsa jumped to accommodate their guest, making up a bed and going to purchase food from the only stall that actually sold food for humans. The meat was practically seared into leather, but after the long day Link had, he’d eat fried moblin guts if someone handed it to him. 

“It’s no bother at all. It’s not every day Yunobo brings home a friend,” said Echlon. 

“Dad,” said Yunobo, blushing, “You don’t have to say it like that.” 

“It’s nice!” said Echlon. 

“What brings you to Goron City, Link?” asked Balsa. 

There it was. The question that Link had been dreading. But perhaps a cautious half-truth would suffice to reasonably prepare them without being overwhelming. 

“I am going to face Vah Rudania,” he said. Echlon dropped his rock roast, but Link went on, “I recently freed Vah Ruta, and there was an unforeseen benefit. I’m hoping the same will be true of this Divine Beast.”

“Oh. Oh, darling are you sure?” asked Balsa, wringing her hands, “The Divine Beasts are powerful forces…” 

Link looked at her in amazement. Most people he came across were fairly happy when he came to address the more troublesome aspects of their lives. Not often did he come across someone that expressed concern for him. It made him feel warm in ways the heat of Death Mountain could never achieve. 

“I’m sure,” he agreed, “If the same… benefit occurs, it will be more than worth it.”

“It’s really dangerous up there,” said Yunobo, “Monsters, Guardians, and not to mention Vah Rudania itself.” 

Link gave a soft shrug and said, “It doesn’t really matter. Dangerous or not, I have to go.”

“But you don’t have to go alone! I’m a bit of a- bit of a coward, but I can help you get through Vah Rudania’s defenses.” 

“Yunobo!” gasped Balsa, “You can’t!” 

“I’m probably the only one that can,” he argued, “No one else has the power of Protection like I do. Besides, Link saved me today. If I can help him, I want to!” 

“I’ll gladly accept your help,” said Link.

Yunobo smiled, and Link couldn’t help but feel that Yunobo was much braver than he thought he was. 

They started the next morning at dawn, and Link did not defeat the Fireblight until the sun had finally set. He wouldn’t have even made it that far if it hadn’t been for Yunobo, and he made sure he told the Goron that before he entered the Divine Beast. 

When the Fireblight finally, finally fell Link wanted to collapse with it. But he kept himself upright, waiting for Daruk’s spirit to appear. The blood pounding in his ears counted the seconds, and with each heartbeat more of his hope dwindled away. He had already been given a miracle, perhaps it was foolish to wish for four. 

Link sank to the ground, gingerly holding his injured side. He hoped it was just the skin that was bruised, and not his ribs, but right now it hurt too much to tell. Although the sun was gone, the glow of lava made it fairly easy to see. He squinted as he looked around the rim of Death Mountain, searching for Yunobo. But that’s when the movement caught his eye. Link held his breath, not daring to hope as he slid himself across Vah Rudania’s back towards what he had first mistaken for a piece of rubble. He allowed himself to exhale as the small form unfurled to reveal itself as a small Goron. 

Link wasn’t too sure about children’s ages in general, let alone Goron children, but it was easy to see that Daruk was older than Mipha had been. While she had appeared as a baby, he was at the very least a toddler.

“Hello,” said Link. 

“WHERE ARE WE?” shouted Daruk. “WHO ARE YOU?”


	4. Four

Daruk was worlds apart from Mipha. Or perhaps toddlers were just worlds apart from babies. In any case, Link found himself having much more trouble with the small Goron.

Daruk only had one volume and one speed: loud and fast. He also had a tendency to turn away when Link was signing, which made communicating difficult indeed. 

“GET AWAY,” said Daruk.

“I’m a friend-” began Link, but Daruk had already curled in a ball and was rolling away. It made Link nervous. The back of a Divine Beast was no place for a child. But Daruk stayed well away from the edges, and hid behind the main terminal. Link could see him peeking out from behind it. 

“YOU DON’T SCARE ME! I’M A GORON! WE’RE REALLY BRAVE!” he shouted, voice wavering. 

Link considered his options for a moment. He couldn’t go running around after Daruk even if he wanted to. The Fireblight had seen to that when it knocked Link silly with the back of its blade. Perhaps it was best to just stay on the ground and seem as non-threatening as possible. The only problem with that was that now the alluring edge of sleep called to him. The loss of adrenaline was hitting him hard, making him feel boneless and heavy. If he stayed still too long he might just pass out. 

As he contemplated this, Daruk began to wail. It started out low enough, but quickly rose in volume. 

“I WANT MY MOM,” he sobbed. 

Link’s rising panic was doused with grief. He hadn’t considered that Daruk’s age meant that he wouldn’t have quite as clean of a fresh start as Mipha did. He was old enough to remember what he lost. 

“Daruk,” said Link, spelling out his name carefully. He had to do it twice, because the first time Daruk was too busy crying to notice. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!”

“I’m a friend,” said Link, just relieved enough to have his attention, “My name is Link. I know everything is a little scary-” 

“I’M NOT SCARED,” interrupted Daruk. Link took the moment to backtrack. 

“I meant for me. I’m very scared. I could use the help of a brave Goron.” 

“Really?” It was the first time Daruk hadn’t spoken in a shout. Link saw that as a sign that he was on the right track. 

“Death Mountain is very scary,” agreed Link.

Daruk took a hesitant step forward. 

“We’re on Death Mountain? Why?” 

“It’s a very long story. It probably would be better to tell you the whole thing when we get back to Goron City.” 

“Okay. Can we go now?” 

Thankfully, with Vah Rudania so close to the volcano’s edge, it wasn’t too terribly hard to get back to the ground. Even so, Daruk was perceptive and quickly noticed something was wrong with Link. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked. 

“Just a little. I got a little banged up on the way up here. I’ll be better soon,” Link assured him. 

“I got bit by a dog once. I cried and cried. I wasn’t scared though!” he added quickly. 

Yunobo’s voice cut through the ashy air.

“Link! Thank goodness you’re okay!” he said. But he faltered when he saw the young Goron, “Who is this?”

“I’M DARUK!” 

Link winced. Not only was Daruk back to shouting, but this wasn’t the way he wanted to break the news of the Champion’s return. But he supposed that was his fault for not telling Yunobo and his family before then. Yunobo looked from Daruk to Link with an open mouth. 

“It’s true,” said Link. 

“I uh. I think we should go see my dad,” said Yunobo. 

They made their way down Death Mountain. Not ten minutes into their decent Daruk was asleep in Link’s arms. 

“Let me carry him,” said Yunobo, “We need to talk.” 

With his hands freed, he was able to tell Yunobo everything, starting from when he found Princess Mipha. He told him how he had hoped to be able to save the other Champions the same way, but had no way of knowing for sure.

“I also wasn’t sure if anyone would believe me, even if I did find a way to explain,” finished Link. 

“We would have believed you,” said Yunobo, “But I guess I see why you kept it to yourself. I have no idea how my father is going to react.” 

Link wasn’t looking too forward to that himself. It was not going to be easy to tell Echlon that his father was alive and also an infant. He just counted himself lucky that when they arrived back in Goron City Daruk was still asleep. It gave him time to explain to Echlon and Balsa without interruption.

“You mean to tell me that that little pebble is my father. The Champion Daruk, reborn.” 

Link gave a tentative nod. He wasn’t sure if reborn was the right word, but had no idea what the right word might be. 

“Coming back…. That would have been a miracle in and of itself. But what could have triggered him coming back so small?” asked Balsa.

“I’m not sure,” admitted Link, “But there is someone I can ask, once I finally get back home.”

“Who could possibly know anything about something like this?” asked Echlon. 

“Her name is Purah, and she’s a scientist. She’s extensively studied anti-aging runes.” 

Echlon and Balsa shared a doubtful look. No doubt they were thinking that their situation was an entirely different beast from runes. Link wanted to reassure them, but felt divulging her age was a bit too personal.

“Trust me. If anyone can tell us anything about this, she can,” said Link. 

“If you say so,” said Echlon. He looked over at the sleeping Champion, who was snoring loudly. “This isn’t going to be easy.” 

“No,” agreed Link. 

“We can’t tell him everything. Not right away, at least. He’s too young. How could he possibly understand what’s happened?” said Echlon.

“Maybe just part of the truth. We can tell him the rest when he’s old enough,” said Balsa.

There was still much to discuss. Almost too much to discuss, and the exhaustion was once again catching up with Link. Every time he blinked his eyes threatened to stay closed. Thankfully, Balsa seemed to realize this, and declared that it was time for everyone to turn in. Link barely made it to his bed before he fell unconscious. 

The morning came and it came with its own complications. But at the very least Link was reasonably sure that his ribs were not bruised, which was a blessing. He didn’t have time to play it safe for several weeks while they healed. But it was a different kind of pain to listen to Daruk cry as he was told he’d been rescued from a monster and his mother and father were gone. 

“I know it’s hard,” said Balsa, “And I know it’s not the same, but we are your family and we will keep you safe.”

“Did the monster that trapped me hurt them?” he asked.

“No. No, it was something else,” said Echlon. They were determined to tell the truth as much as possible so as not to confuse him later. 

Daruk was inconsolable for the whole day, and wasn’t much better the next day. It was made worse by the fact that Link had to leave. 

“I don’t want you to go,” he pouted. 

“I have to,” said Link, “There are other monsters I have to beat. But when I’m done I’ll come back to see you.” 

“Okay,” said Daruk, still frowning at the ground. 

“Beat Yunobo at Boulder Bash for me, okay?” Link said with a smile. It made Daruk smile too, just a little bit.

“I will,” he promised. 

Link patted Daruk on the shoulder, sent one last nod at Yunobo and his parents. Then he turned and left Goron City.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to keep a lot of aspects true to the game, with some deviations. One, of course, being that Link doesn't have an inventory and must be physically able to carry anything he wants to take with him.   
> As explored in this chapter, the travel constraints are also different than they are in the game. Notably, the instant travel between shrines does not exist. (Unless you're the Deku Tree.)

Link headed west, his ultimate goal the Rito Village. But not far out of Eldin he found himself completely lost. It would be just his luck to be the only Hero in recorded existence to die because he couldn’t find his way out of a stupid forest. No matter how dedicated he was to walking in a straight line he always ended up going in circles, coming across the same fallen ash tree over and over. Perhaps it was something to do with the dense fog that never seemed to lessen. 

The tenth time he came to the ash he gave it a peevish kick, since no one was around to see him act like a child. Then he flumped to the ground and leaned back against the tree for a short rest. Link had been walking for hours with nothing to show for it except a very short temper.

“Haha! You found me!” said a voice near his ear, causing him to jump out of his skin. 

A Korok was poking out of a hole in the downed tree, which Link had previously thought was a knot. He most certainly had not found it. If anything, it had found him. 

“Hello. You wouldn’t happen to know a way out of here, would you?” he asked. 

Link honestly wasn’t expecting a response. Koroks mostly ignored him after he found them. So he was a little ill prepared when it began running. 

“Ahaha! Follow me!” it said. 

Link scrambled to his feet. He wanted to tell the little guy to slow down, but there was no point when it was facing away from him. The little Korok was able to keep just on the edge of vision. Several times he thought the little guy had gotten away for good, and only just was able to find him again in the fog. Link was almost positive that they were running in circles. In fact, he had the strangest sense of vertigo, as if the ground was moving beneath him. 

Then almost in an instant, the world righted itself. Link’s nausea went away and he was walking in a straight line again. But what was more was that the fog had lifted and now a golden sunlight was passing through the trees. The Korok he had been following was gone but had been replaced by a dozen others peering at him through the trees. 

Link was in a glade. It was bright and peaceful with a heavy air of magic. A tree stood prominently in the center, and not a normal tree either. It had a face. And before it, stuck halfway in the ground, was a sword. Link knew what it was at once. He knew it like he would know his own reflection. It was the Master Sword. 

“I was wondering when you would come,” said the tree. Once it might have shocked Link, but talking trees weren’t the craziest thing he’d seen since he last woke. 

“Who are you?” asked Link. 

“I am the Deku Tree,” he said, “I have been here since time immemorial. I watched the sword choose you over a hundred years ago, and I was here when Princess Zelda returned it after you fell.”

Zelda. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was like for her then, with her father gone, the Champions dead, and him gone. 

“How was she?” Link asked. 

“She had a smile like the sun. And she was looking forward to seeing you again. The Princess never lost her faith in you.” 

The admission warmed Link. He just hoped he was worthy of that trust. 

“You can attempt to take the sword again,” said the Deku Tree, “You will need it in your fight against Calamity Ganon. But I must warn you… You will only be able to retrieve it if you have proven your worth as a hero. If you haven’t, attempting to take it could take your life.” 

Link frowned as he contemplated the weapon in front of him. It had chosen him a hundred years ago. Surely he wasn’t any less worthy than he was then? Then again, he had been plagued with doubts since he woke. Was he even the same person that he had been a hundred years ago?

But he couldn’t afford to not try. He took a deep breath and placed his hands around the hilt. Then he pulled. And pulled…And pulled… 

“Enough!” the Deku tree finally said. It caused Link to loosen his grip and stumble back. 

“You would have died had you not let go,” the tree said. “Come back when you are stronger. I will not stay your hand if you try again.” 

Not strong enough… Link didn’t understand. Yet he felt the truth behind the tree’s words. He was swaying on his feet, the edges of his vision alternating between red and black. He felt sick and weak.

He needed… He needed rest. The ground came up to meet him. 

…………

Link woke with a gasp. It took a moment to realize that he was in his own bed, in his house in Hateno. It was like he’d gone a round with a Lynel or two. He groaned and tried to sit up.

“Hey!” came a voice. It was Purah, whom had been sitting at his desk, “Don’t get up! Even you can’t be ready in a snap!” 

“What happened?” he asked, signing slowly, “How did I get here?” 

“Don’t ask me. You’re the one that showed up half dead at the foot of the shrine. You’re lucky someone found you when they did.” 

Link blinked up at her, wincing at the harsh frown on her small face.

“I was all the way across Hyrule,” he said. 

“Well now you’re here, and you’re my problem. Drink this.” 

She pressed a Hearty Elixir into his hand. He recognized it as one from his stock and drank it down gratefully before putting the bottle to the side. 

“And no one knows how I got here?” he asked.

“Not a clue. You had this in your hand though.” 

Purah picked up a leaf that was only just slightly smaller than her head. The Deku Tree. He must have somehow sent Link back home when he failed to retrieve the Master Sword. The thought stung, cutting deep. Even with two Divine Beasts freed and two Champions saved, the Sword found him lacking. Link clenched his teeth in resentment. What more could he possibly give? 

The Elixir restored him, and Link was able to get to his feet. 

“I can’t stay,” he said, “I have to go to Vah Neboris and Vah Medoh right away.” 

“They’ve waited for a hundred years, they can wait for you to catch your breath,” said Purah. 

“No! You don’t understand! The Champions are alive!” 

That broke her calm facade. Purah blinked and her mouth dropped open, for once at a loss for words. Link sighed and forced himself to explain properly. 

“Not like me,” he said, “They died, I’m certain of that. But after freeing Vah Ruta and Vah Rudania Mipha and Daruk were brought back, but younger. Children, sort of like you, but they don’t remember their adult lives.” 

“That’s…. Huh,” said Purah. 

“I was hoping you’d know something about it.” 

“I can’t say I do. That’s one hell of a phenomena. I’ll have to look into it.” 

“Please,” agreed Link, “Nothing about it is normal, but I’d like to be able to give their families answers.” 

“Their families?” asked Purah. 

“Mipha was reunited with her father and brother, and I left Daruk with his son and his family. King Dorephan took it better, since he was getting his daughter back. But it was awkward trying to explain to Echlon when I hardly knew what was happening myself.” 

I’ll look into it,” promised Purah, “But Link, have you considered what you’ll do if they don’t have family? Urbosa, for one, didn’t have any relatives. Revali was a fairly private person, so I am not sure about him either.” 

Urbosa and Revali. The names were familiar, but they didn’t evoke any memories.

“If that’s the case I’ll deal with it as it comes. I’ll find a solution somehow,” he said, “But I can’t waste anymore time.”

He had wasted enough, wandering around in those damn woods and had nothing to show for it. But Master Sword or not, he had people waiting on him. 

Purah sighed, “Fine. But it is too late to leave now. Night will be upon us soon. Wait until morning.” 

Link conceded, but in the early light of dawn he departed Hateno. The only sign he had been home at all was the foldable glider he now had strapped to his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerudo Town faced far more of a challenge than Link originally anticipated. After Death Mountain he had been fairly sure that his last two destinations would be easy to handle. And when it came to the weather, he was correct. No matter how hot the desert became during the heat of the day, it was practically temperate compared to Goron City. At least the desert actually became cold at night. 

But while the Zora and Goron had been hospitable and even grateful at his arrival, the Gerudo wanted nothing to do with him. 

“It’s important,” he begged the guards, “I’m trying to stop Vah Naboris.”

“You? A little voe that barely reaches my hip?” one guard laughed.

Link resisted the temptation to tell her that he had in fact already defeated two Divine Beasts. That wouldn’t accomplish anything except getting her to laugh at him again. 

“I understand that I am not allowed in. But I really do need to meet with the Chief. Perhaps if she could meet me out here?”

“I will not waste Lady Riju’s time with nonsense,” the guard refused with a huff, “Now be on your way. And I promise you’ll taste the sharp end of my spear if I catch you slinking along the walls.”

Link was forced to retreat. But back in the Oasis he met someone who could help him, and for a substantial amount of rupees his contact parted with a Gerudo outfit, complete with a face veil. He wore it around the Oasis first, checking that no one could see through his disguise. Link learned two things: One, that he was very pretty, and two, perhaps the Gerudo had a reason for barring men from their town. He’d never had so much attention in his life, and he wasn’t very pleased with the type of attention he got. 

It made him feel a little dirty, when he walked into Gerudo Town without a problem. He was deceiving each and every person here, and the guilt of crossing a boundary ate at him. But he had to speak to Chief Riju in order to save Urbosa. Link kept telling himself that over and over as he snuck into the palace. The throne room was just atop the steps, and thankfully by the time a guard stopped him he was in sight of Lady Riju.

“Let her come in,” said the Chief, “I’ve never met a Hylian before.” 

The guards reluctantly went back to their posts, and Link was able to see the Chief for the first time. Lady Riju did her best to look like an adult, but she couldn’t have been more than twelve. Still, she carried herself in a self assured manner of someone who knew what she was doing. 

“You didn’t just wander in here,” said Riju, “You wanted to see me. So speak.” 

“I’ve come to free Vah Naboris,” he began.

Lady Riju’s personal guard wasn’t shy about giving a loud and derisive guffaw. It seemed that Link did not look much more impressive as a vai than he did as a voe. 

“Don’t be rude, Buliara,” chided Riju, “We’ve heard the rumors. Perhaps there is truth in them.” 

“That Beasts have been freed and their Champions reborn? My lady, even if such tales were true, they were freed by the famed Hero. A voe, not a…” 

Buliara trailed off, and Link realized that his deception had been discovered. He took half a step back as Buliara hefted her great sword. But Riju raised a single hand, motioning for her to wait. 

“My mother spoke of a swordman named Link that Princess Zelda put into a deep sleep a hundred years ago,” said Riju, “When I heard of the miracles that were happening in the other regions I had hoped that the warrior had at last awakened. Are you that warrior?” 

“I am Link,” he agreed, “And what you have heard is true. I can save Lady Urbosa.” 

“He lies,” said Buliara, “All voe lie. If he is the legendary swordsman then where is the legendary sword that seals the darkness?” 

Link had to school himself not to wince. The Master Sword’s rejection still cut deep.

“I am not lying,” he said. 

“I propose a test,” said Riju. Link’s distaste must have shown on his face, because she laughed. “Not an errand meant to waste your time. Lady Urbosa’s Thunderhelm is a sacred object that was stolen from us by the Yiga Clan. Without it I cannot help you get to Vah Naboris. If you can get it for me I will take you there.” 

………..

Thankfully, the Yiga Clan was easier to dispatch than Link thought. It was just a matter of sneaking in, and since most guards were distracted by bananas, it was easy to get to Kohga, their leader. And since Kohga dropped his own spiked ball on his head… Well. Link was just happy to bring the Thunderhelm back. 

The sight of the gleaming golden helmet also had an unforeseen affect, bringing back some memories of Urbosa herself. He remembered her, tall and powerful and yet so gentle with Princess Zelda. Urbosa had held her like a mother might hold her daughter. 

“You have returned the Thunderhelm to us,” said Riju, “I shall uphold my end of the bargain. At first light I will take you to Vah Naboris. In the meantime, you should get some well deserved rest.” 

Link thanked her, and Buliara grudgingly took him to a room. It was small, but the bed was soft and had fine silk sheets. He collapsed into it, choosing not to be offended by the fact that Buliara had locked him inside, from the sound of it. He took the time to sleep, and was glad he did so when he was awakened the next morning before dawn.

The advantage there was that it was not yet too hot when they left, and there were so few people around that Link was able to change into his own clothes just past the city gates. He felt more comfortable fighting in his normal pants and Champion’s tunic than the flowing fabric of the Gerudo outfit. He felt like himself again. Riju, on the other hand, made quite a striking contrast in the helm. She looked like a little girl playing dress up, but it made her feel more confident, which was important. 

Together they rode sandseals towards Naboris. Riju shielded him from the Beast’s lightning while he immobilized it just long enough to climb aboard. He watched her retreat back to the town as Naboris started walking again. Link then took a deep breath, and climbed inside. 

He made quick work of the terminals, but the Thunderblight was another story. Link quickly realized that this was the worst blight he had fought so far. It moved in the blink of an eye and let off debilitating discharges of electricity that sent him twitching to the ground. Five minutes into the fight he was sure that it was going to end in his death, and he was convinced of that belief until the moment the Thunderblight fell. 

Link’s hands shook and his knees buckled, sending him to the floor. He fumbled around in his pockets for a Fairy Tonic, and when he pulled it out he almost couldn’t steady himself long enough to unstopper it. He knocked it back and the pain began to slowly fade away, allowing him to regain control of his limbs. After a moment it felt as though he hadn’t just been in a battle at all. 

He forced himself to his feet, and walked over to the terminal. The figure on the ground was just starting to stir. Urbosa was much bigger than the others, although smaller than Riju. What Link hadn’t really noticed before now, considering the others he had saved had been a Zora and a Goron, was that all of the Champions had come back without clothes. Urbosa was only covered by her long, tangled, red hair.

Link panicked just a little. He pulled off his tunic and threw it at her, turning around sharply. He could feel his ears growing red.

There wasn’t any noise for a moment, and then a high voice called out to him.

“Who are  _ you _ ?” Urbosa asked imperiously.

Link tried to lift his hands above his head to awkwardly fingerspell his name, but she just clicked her tongue in impatience. 

“You can turn around. I’m dressed,” she assured him. 

Link turned around slowly to verify. Sure enough, she had pulled on his shirt, and while it didn’t quite swamp her due to his own size, it covered her better than her hair had. She stood straight and tall, chin up in defiance. 

“Who are you?” she asked again, “And where have you taken me? I’m training to be a warrior you know! You’ll have the whole Gerudo army coming down upon you!”

“My name is Link,” he told her, “I didn’t bring you here. I was sent to bring you back.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you? You are a voe,” she said. But Urbosa was fiddling with the hem of his shirt as she thought. She was clever enough to at least consider that the gesture was one of goodwill. 

She was older than any other Champion he had rescued. So far, she was the only one he thought old enough to understand. While it would be difficult to hear, Link felt that she deserved the truth. But there was too much to explain here, and he had the feeling that she’d be far more receptive to him once they were back in Gerudo Town, where she would feel safe. 

“I’ll tell you everything,” he promised, “No secrets, no lies. But we need to leave this place first.” 

Urbosa frowned at him, the distrust still deep in her eyes. Link sighed and motioned for her to wait, quickly scanning the ground. He’d had a Gerudo dagger on his hip when he first came in, but quickly abandoned it when he realized it was little more than a lightning rod in the fight against the Thunderblight. But perhaps now it could be of some use.

He found it where he’d dropped it, and hurried back to Urbosa. While she hadn’t moved, she was looking around, likely for an exit. She stiffened when he came back her way, looking a little guilty. Link put the dagger on the ground and slid it to her. Urbosa picked it up without hesitation and pulled it out of its sheath to look it over. 

“So you can protect yourself. Even from me if you need to,” he told her, “But we cannot stay here.” 

He held out his hand for her, but did not move closer. Urbosa took a deep breath, and nodded, finally sliding her hand into his.


	7. Seven

Link’s sandseal was long gone, so they had to make it back on foot. Or rather, he did. Urbosa’s glare was nearly enough to kill him on the spot when he first suggested carrying her. 

“You’re going to have to agree, like it or not. It’s just after midday. The sand will scald your feet in minutes,” he said. 

She was already looking uncomfortable, in fact, and Link was fairly sure that was the only reason that she finally agreed. He scooped her up in his arms and began the long journey back to Gerudo town across the shifting sands. It had taken only about a half hour to get here with Riju, but on foot, carrying Urbosa, it took upwards of two hours. 

It was a relief to get to the shade of the walls, and there he was able to change into the Gerudo outfit he kept hidden. Urbosa scowled a little at his deception, but said nothing to give him away as they walked into Gerudo Town. In fact, she seemed to be less confident than before, losing some of her bravado. She retreated behind her hair as she looked around, almost fearful. 

“Why is it so different?” she asked in a whisper. 

“I promised to explain,” he told her, “But let’s go inside first. Get some water, maybe some clothes…” 

Link urged her up the steps and into the palace. Riju and Buliara were there, waiting for them. Riju sat up straighter in her throne as she saw them. 

“You did it,” she said, “You stopped Naboris. And saved Lady Urbosa…” 

“How do you know my name? And what is Naboris?” 

“Water first,” Link pleaded both of them. He was just about ready to stick his head into the indoor water features just for a drink. 

Thankfully Buliara called for refreshments, and soon they had more than just water, but also a feast of hydromelons, creamy heart soup, and seared meat. Link drank and ate, forcing himself not to do so too quickly. Thankfully, it seemed Urbosa was hungry and thirsty enough that she was willing to put off her questions for a few moments longer. But he knew her patience was not limitless, and the moment he was satisfied began his explanation. 

“Vah Naboris is that thing that we were inside. It is known as a Divine Beast, and there are four of them. Ten thousand years ago they were used to seal away the Darkness,” he began, “They were found, and excavated in the hopes that if the Darkness returned they could be used again.” 

“All in secret?” said Urbosa, one eyebrow raised in disbelief, “That thing is huge, and if there are four of them it would be impossible to keep that quiet.”

“Well-” began Riju, but Link waved her quiet. He had thought long and hard about how to talk about this on their trek back into town. 

“The next part is even harder to believe,” he admitted, “But you lost some of your memories inside that Beast, so I need you to keep an open mind until we can give you proof.” 

Urbosa looked wary and suspicious, but gave a nod for him to continue. 

“A Champion from each region was chosen to pilot the Beasts, and in time learned to control them. The Darkness then indeed returned, but this time it was aware of the Divine Beasts and what they could do. So before any of the Champions could strike, it infected the Beasts somehow. The corruption takes the form of a terrible monster I have been calling Blights. These Blights killed each of the four Champions.” 

Urbosa seemed to be following along well enough, and although she was frowning hadn’t yet denounced him as crazy. That didn’t mean she wasn’t thinking it, but it did mean that she was keeping an open mind like he had asked. 

“Okay,” she finally said, “If what you say is true, then how did I get trapped inside that thing?” 

“You-” began Riju again. This time it was Buliara who stopped her with a hand to the shoulder. 

“I’ve almost gotten there,” Link assured her. He was getting more and more nervous now that he was nearing the point, “Not long ago, I went to two other Beasts one right after the other. I defeated the Blights inside the Beasts, and in both of them I discovered that by some miracle their Champions were not dead. But they were transformed.” 

“No,” said Urbosa, already guessing what he was going to say, “I don’t believe you. You’re a voe and liar. And if you’re not a liar, you’re just plain stupid for thinking I’m what you’re looking for. Where’s Captain Amantia? She’ll tell you I’m no pilot, no Champion.” 

“I promised you no secrets,” said Link with a sigh, “That is the last thing you need to know. You are the Champion Urbosa, or at least you were as an adult. But everything that I told you happened a hundred years ago.” 

That statement seemed to take Urbosa a little longer to process, as she stared at him with a gaping expression. He wondered if she was remembering how different she thought Gerudo Town had been. She looked at Riju and Buliara. She didn’t know them, but they were Gerudo, and Link could see the desperation in her eyes as she silently begged them to denounce what he said. 

“It’s true,” said Riju after a moment. “I am Chief Riju, and I have led the Gerudo since my mother died. Everyone knows about Lady Urbosa and her Divine Beast.” 

“What are you talking about?” said Urbosa, snapping at all of them, “Champions… Beasts… Sleeping for a hundred years! It’s ridiculous! You’re all ridiculous!” 

She clutched the dagger Link had given to her tighter, and ran straight out the door. Link made a noise of protest and reached out after her, but didn’t dare break her trust by grabbing for her. Silence rang heavy around them as they processed their shock. 

“Perhaps she needs time,” said Riju. “I know I would need a minute to think.” 

“She shouldn’t be alone out there,” argued Link. 

“There is not one person in this town who would harm her,” said Buliara. 

“That’s not what I’m afraid of,” said Link. Without waiting for further permission that might never come, Link followed Urbosa at a walk. Charging her down would only scare her more. 

He didn’t have far to go, however. Urbosa had only made it to the bottom of the palace stairs. She sat there now, looking out in overwhelmed helplessness at the town she no longer knew. It was well into the late afternoon now, and the square was abuzz with life: children playing, dinner cooking, merchants selling wares to locals and tourists alike. She seemed a little self conscious now, aware that she had stormed out of the castle wearing only a voe’s shirt. It had done well in an emergency, but now she stood out. Eyes from all across the square kept darting to her and back again. 

Link moved to the step that she was on, but made sure not to get too close. She watched him warily from the corner of her eye, but didn’t make a move to run off again. He let the silence prevail for a time, but couldn’t hold it off forever. 

“I woke up not long ago in a shrine,” he finally said. Link was relieved that she turned towards him, to better see what he was saying, “I had no idea of where I was, or even who I was. I just heard this voice, telling me my name was Link and that I was destined to save Hyrule from a dark fate. I was a great Hero that had been asleep for one hundred years, and now I had to pick up where I left off. For days I drove myself crazy trying to recall something, anything, to make sense of what I was supposed to do.”

Urbosa made a small noise, but Link couldn’t even begin to decipher it. She seemed embarrassed by it though, so he decided not to comment and continue onto his point.

“I finally realized… I didn’t have to remember. I was rediscovering myself more and more with each passing day, and that I  _ liked _ finding myself. It occured to me that while I started on this journey because I was told I had to, I continued on it because I  _ wanted  _ to.”

He looked over at her. She was watching him, a blank look on her face as she tried to figure him out.

“It’s hard waking up and finding that you don’t know what’s happening. I imagine it’s even harder for you. I woke up a blank slate, while you’re bound to have things that you remember and miss. Honestly, I’m not sure if there is anything I can say to make it any easier. But I do know one thing: no matter what I’ve told you, and no matter what anyone else tells you about who you were, you don’t need to listen to it or try to be that person. Just focus on who you know you are.” 

Urbosa’s face softened into something more tender and thoughtful, and she cast her eyes down. Then she looked at him, her ferocity returned, although somewhat placated by his words.

“I am Urbosa,” she said, “I am a Gerudo. And while I am not yet a warrior, someday I will be. This may be the strangest thing I have ever seen and the hardest thing I have ever faced. But you’re right. I do know myself, and I believe I could be a great Champion. I believe you, and I’m sorry I called you a liar.” 

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve been called,” he joked, and he was pleased when it caused her to giggle. 

Link got up and offered her a hand, helping her get to her feet. 

“I don’t know about you,” he said, “But fighting a lightning monster really takes it out of you. I could sleep for a week.” 

Urbosa followed him inside without an argument. 


	8. Eight

Link hadn’t been kidding when he told Urbosa that he was exhausted, but sleeping for a week wasn’t an option, so he was up at dawn ready to graciously accept Riju’s invitation to breakfast. 

Urbosa was there as well, looking much more put together. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and had a few pieces of jewelry that she must have borrowed from Riju. Nothing ostentatious, and they were probably for practical purposes rather than ornamental; Link could see the primary gems were sapphires, which had cooling properties. She had new clothes too: the same cropped style shirt that Riju wore and a flowing skirt that hung from her waist by a golden belt. She gave him a shy smile as he sat. 

The breakfast was lovely, with cups of chopped hydromelon, wildberries, and durians topped with a sweet cream. Link had to stop himself from licking the bowl like a glutton when he was finished. He was the perfect picture of manners when Riju addressed him. 

“Master Link, I know that you still have one last Divine Beast to conquer, but I want to formally extend an invitation. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like for recuperation before you continue your journey. We shall also provide you with whatever you should need to make your trip to the Rito Village.” 

“That is very kind,” said Link, “And I shall take your offer of provisions. As for your hospitality, I won’t encroach on it much longer.” 

Urbosa’s bowl clattered as she placed it down a little too hard. All eyes at the table turned towards her, but she hardly seemed to notice the attention at all as she made eye contact with Link. 

“You’re leaving?” she asked. 

“I do. I still have to free Vah Medoh and its Champion before I face Calamity Ganon,” he said.

“So you’re going now?” Urbosa asked. She kept her head high, but Link could see the slight panic in her eyes. 

“I’m afraid so,” he agreed. Her face changed then, almost angry. 

“Fine,” she said. “Go.” 

Urbosa stood to leave, but Riju held up her arms, halting both of them. Link and Urbosa looked at the young Chieftess in surprise. 

“I’m afraid I insist that you stay one more night at least,” she said, “We’re holding a feast tonight and I insist that you be there.” 

“But-” Link began. 

“I’m sure your travel can wait a day, particularly if we have a horse ready for you at the Gerudo Canyon Stable. It will take some time to outfit you with a full set of supplies anyway, so you might as well take the time to relax.”

Link sighed at the fact that he’d been out-argued by a twelve year old and nodded. 

“Wonderful. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to prepare.” 

Riju left the room, and Buliara went with her. Link and Urbosa were left alone. 

“You know I have to leave,” he said after a moment. 

“Yes. You have to rush off to save the world, I understand,” she huffed. 

“That is the primary reason, I’ll admit. But I also don’t belong here. You know that better than anyone. My very presence here is a lie, and I hate deceiving everyone.”

“My mom was born a voe,” Urbosa protested. “And she lived here!” 

“That’s a little different…” said Link. Thankfully he didn’t have to explain, since Urbosa deflated with a sigh, as if she was well aware she had put forth an unfair argument. 

“I know,” she said. “Being vai isn’t something you choose, it’s who you are in your heart. I was just hoping… in your heart…”

“I’m sorry,” he said, biting his tongue to keep himself from chuckling at her disappointment. 

“You promise you won’t leave until tomorrow?” she asked. 

“Promise,” he said, “Lady Riju would probably drag me back behind her sandseal if I tried to sneak off now.” 

The thought caused Urbosa to laugh. 

“How about we stick together today? That way I can answer any questions that you have. The best I can anyway.” 

“Yes please,” said Urbosa. 

They ended up going out into the training grounds to multitask. Urbosa practiced her stances, and Link gave her a few pointers for the Gerudo dagger he had given her. How to get in close and how to jab instead of slash. He suggested she go for the kidneys or a femoral artery, given her current height. 

But throughout the lesson he answered her questions as well. He told her what little he knew about the other Champions when she asked, but she was just as interested in his new friends like Sidon and Yunobo. He told her about strange things he’d come across in his journey, like the demon shrine and Lovers’ Pond. She was especially enthralled by the fact that he had seen dragons, and coaxed every last detail out of him concerning his encounters with Naydra and Farosh. 

“I’d love to see a dragon,” she sighed. 

“Then I’m sure you will, one day.” 

Urbosa smiled and momentarily got lost in a daydream, no doubt imagining the great dragons. Link took the opportunity to knock her off her feet with a small nudge. She gasped as she hit the sand, then scowled up at him. 

“What was that for?” 

“You forgot about your stance,” he grinned. 

Urbosa grumbled and stood again, knocking the sand from her skirt. She went back to practicing with her knife as if nothing had happened. 

“Tell me about Princess Zelda,” she asked next. 

“You were close, I think. At least, you knew her before I did. I remember the Princess didn’t know much about fighting, but was determined to fight anyway, to do her part. Certainly dedicated and brave. And so smart. She knew about everything: from the Sheikah Slate to frogs. The Deku tree said she had a smile like the sun...”

“It sounds like you love her,” said Urbosa. 

Link felt the tips of his ears grow red, startled by the blunt accusation. But before he could deny or explain himself, Urbosa hooked a leg around his ankle and pulled it out from under him. Link found himself on the ground, with Urbosa’s dagger pointing at his neck. 

“You forgot about your stance,” she said. 

Link grinned up at her. She was a fast learner. Urbosa put the knife away and helped him up as they were approached by Buliara. She looked at Link’s sandy, sweaty form with distaste, ignoring the fact that Urbosa was in the same state. 

“The Lady Riju’s banquet will be held in a couple of hours. I trust you can make yourself presentable for the occasion?” Buliara asked. 

“Yes ma’am,” agreed Link. 

“Wonderful to hear. Now Lady Urbosa, if you could follow me?” 

It was subtle, but Link didn’t miss the way Urbosa’s nose had twitched when Buliara used her honorific. But Urbosa did nothing but nod, and follow Buliara obediently. 

In the meantime, Link went back to his room, where he realized that water had been brought in so he could bathe in private. But other than washing off, Link didn’t have much else to do in order to get ready. He only had one Gerudo outfit and was going to have to wear it regardless of the fact that he had been training in it all afternoon. 

He had been waiting for thirty minutes when he was finally fetched and brought to the transfigured throne room. Low to the ground tables had been brought in and fashioned in a U-shape around Lady Riju’s throne. Pillows acted as chairs, and a great deal of them were already filled. The tables themselves were laden with all sorts of food: simmered fruits, honey-glazed meats, pumpkin stews, voltfruit tarts, and pitchers of Noble Pursuit. 

Link went to take a seat, but was redirected to Riju’s table. It was the only one at a normal height, made that way so she could still sit in her throne. Other chairs had been pulled up to it, and Urbosa sat in the one to Riju’s right. Link deferred to the left seat. 

Urbosa was far more dressed up than he was. Her outfit was changed, and she was now wearing a hairpiece similar to Riju’s. It was large and mimicked a crown. Urbosa was also wearing makeup now, which included a dark blue lipstick. It reminded Link of what she wore in the past. But none of the finery made up for the fact that she seemed to be uncomfortable in the center of attention. 

It hadn’t been officially announced that Urbosa was in fact the Lady Urbosa of legend, but that hadn’t seemed to stop everyone from finding out. The whole room was looking at her and having whispered conversations from behind their hands. It didn’t stop when Riju called for the banquet to begin. Link ate, never one to pass up food. But even he was starting to feel like a specimen to be studied. He didn’t like it. His disguise had held up so far, but being scrutinized by so many people was dangerous. 

The dinner felt like it was going on and on forever, but eventually Riju stood, and the hall fell silent at once. 

“This feast was thrown in celebration of Vah Naboris’ newfound freedom of Ganon’s control,” she began, “We no longer have to live in fear of it, as the Divine Beast has been restored to its original purpose. However, this feast was thrown with the dual intention of making an announcement. No doubt many of you have heard rumors passed around, and I believe you should learn the truth from me before these rumors grow. When Vah Naboris was freed, so was the Lady Urbosa. She was transformed, but nevertheless her presence is a gift from Hylia itself. In the course of two days our Thunderhelm, our Divine Beast, and our Champion have been returned to us!” 

The outcry was overwhelmingly positive, and it took some time for Riju to calm down the masses to continue.

“We have much to celebrate, but in part of welcoming Lady Urbosa home, I wish to bestow this gift back to her,” said Riju. 

Buliara came forward holding a large sword and shield. The sword was curved with a golden, jewel-inlaid handle and was almost as long as Urbosa herself. The shield was round and richly colored with green, red, and gold. A ruby the size of his fist sat in the center of it. 

“Your weapons,” said Riju, “The Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker shield. We have kept them safe for a hundred years. It is time they were returned to you, Lady Urbosa.”

The crowd cheered again as Urbosa took the weapons from Buliara. Link wondered if he was the only one who noticed how her hands shook. And as she clutched the sword and shield that were much too big, much too heavy for her, Link also saw the change in her posture. But it wasn’t the weight of the weapons that made her do so. Link was all too familiar with the feeling. Urbosa was carrying the weight of the world, and the world’s expectations. 


	9. Nine

Buliara woke Link hours before the sun rose. She handed over a box of carefully chosen provisions and watched him with impatience as he re-packed it into his bag. The Gerudo were more restrained than the Zora had been, so he was able to use almost everything they brought to him. The small pouch of rupees was modest enough that he didn’t feel guilty, and the extra Spicy and Hearty Elixirs were a welcome addition.

The food mostly consisted of fruits and cooked meats, both dried for the road. But there was also a small pot of honey and a jar of Goron spice, both carefully cradled in unspun wool to add a bit of sweet and spice to his diet. They had also filled up his waterskin, and had given him an empty extra. He’d fill it up at the Gerudo Stables before traversing off into the canyon. 

There were weapons as well. There was a Gerudo shield to replace the one he’d stolen off a bokoblin, which was starting to show some wear. Not only had it seen its fair share of battles since he entered the desert, but he also had to use it to surf with the sandseals. Then of course he took as many arrows as his quiver could hold: 25 normal arrows and five each of the fire, ice, and lightning variety. 

When everything was packed he then readied himself. He’d made an art out of traveling so that the pack hanging at his side and the folded glider on his back wouldn’t interfere with his access to his sword or bow. By the time he was ready he had reached the end of Buliara’s patience. 

“Are you done?” she asked. 

“Ready,” he said with a smile, determined to combat her tone with optimism. Link followed her to the throne room where Riju waited. She had been dozing and sat up straight as they came in. Her act of being awake was ruined by the small yawn she hid behind her hand. 

“Link. I see that you are ready to leave us. I trust everything was to your satisfaction?” she asked. 

“Your gifts were very generous, my Lady. They will be put to good use.” 

“I am glad to hear it, although I am sorry to see you go. I wish you the best of luck on your continued journey.”

“If it’s alright I’d like to say goodbye to Urbosa,” he said. 

Riju’s silence lasted a little too long, and it made Link feel nervous. She was being careful in choosing her response, which meant it would be negative. Link was already feeling the dejection by the time she spoke. 

“The Lady Urbosa asked not to be disturbed. She told me last night that she was unable to face a goodbye,” said Riju. 

Link’s throat closed in disappointment as his fears were realized. He wanted to beg Riju to fetch her anyway. There was a large possibility of him dying at the hands of Calamity Ganon, or Vah Medoh, or even at the hands of a monster or Yiga clan member. He didn’t want their parting to be one of regret. But Link had respected all the boundaries she’d set for herself, and he wasn’t going to start crossing those lines now. 

“Could you at least give her a message for me?” he asked. 

“I’ll give it to her the next time I see her,” she agreed. 

“Tell her that I’ll be thinking of her, and I’ll visit as soon as I can. And tell her to remember what I told her on the stairs.” Link wanted her to define herself, not to be influenced by who others thought she should be. Link liked Urbosa. Not just for who she once was, but for the wonderful, spunky girl he’d gotten to know. 

“I will tell her,” Riju nodded, “As soon as I am able.” 

Link thanked her and bowed. Then with reluctance he walked out of the palace and out of Gerudo Town. His thoughts concerning Urbosa occupied him until he reached the Kara Kara Bazaar. Urbosa would be alright, he finally decided. She was strong and smart and stubborn. She’d have a friend in Riju and a protector in Buliara. The regret he was feeling was selfish: He hated to leave her. 

It felt different than leaving the others. Mipha and Daruk were left with their families, and were so young that they had limited to no understanding of what happened to them. They had the opportunity to be raised fairly normally, and could be told the truth when they were prepared. Urbosa had everything thrust upon her and no real family to return to. She had borne it well and would no doubt continue to do so, but it didn’t stop Link from wanting to help. 

Link didn’t stay long at the Bazaar, where he stopped to change back into his Champion’s tunic and refill his waterskin. He was back on his journey to the canyon pass in less than fifteen minutes. The sky was turning pink now, and Link walked faster. He wanted to cover as much ground as he could before the sun rose. But with the light steadily growing brighter, he realized that the shadows on the ground were not just tricks of the shifting sands, but in fact figures not too far from him. Rocks, perhaps? But he didn’t remember any rocks on the path. 

Link took a step closer, then yelped as what he had assumed to be rock leapt at him. They were camouflaged Lizalfos, and Link was an idiot. He only just got his shield up in time to deflect the first blow, and the second blow knocked his sword out of his hand before he had the chance to fully unsheath it. It landed somewhere in the sand, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off of the monsters. 

Link used his shield to knock the one engaged with him away, and it bought him time to pull out his bow. He hit one in the shoulder with an arrow, which made both of them mad. They hopped around him, making angry grunting noises, trying to stick him with their long, poisonous tongues. Link struggled to dodge as he pulled out yet another arrow from his quiver. He was able to nock it, but before he could re-aim a bolt of lightning came from the cloudless sky with a fearsome crack. The Lizalfos convulsed in pain before slumping to the ground, dead.

Link turned around, his heart hammering in his chest. There was only one person he knew that could do something like that. Sure enough, Urbosa was standing behind him with her arm still in the air, a picture of victory. But it didn’t reassure him in the slightest; in fact, his pulse pounded faster at the thought of her so close to danger.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“A thank you wouldn’t be out of order,” she told him, picking up a bag she’d dropped onto the ground. Link ran his eyes over her, quickly taking stock. She had her Daybreaker Shield on her back and Scimitar of the Seven on her hip, as well as the dagger he had given her. Her bag was much like his: a full pack meant for traveling. 

“No,” he said at the same time Urbosa declared, “I’m coming with you.”   
“This journey is going to be _incredibly_ dangerous,” said Link, “And you’re just a-”

“A girl?” she challenged him. 

“Just a kid,” he corrected. 

“I am ten years old. That’s just two years younger than Lady Riju, and she’s Chief.  _ And _ I’ve been training to be a Gerudo warrior for the past two years!” she said, squaring her shoulders. 

“Ten isn’t as old as you seem to think it is. You’ll be much safer here in Gerudo Town,” he protested. 

“I know,” she said. “But I want to find myself. And I can’t do that here, when everyone treats me as Lady Urbosa, Champion of Vah Naboris.”

Link just needed to stop giving advice if it was going to come back and bite him like this. 

“You can’t just run away. Riju and Buliara will be worried…”

“Buliara maybe,” she agreed. “Riju helped me. I’ve been waiting in the Kara Kara Bazaar for hours, you know. I was originally going to stay out of sight until we were far enough away that you couldn’t send me back, but you just had to get in trouble a mile away from civilization.” 

That actually took Link a little by surprise. He had assumed that she had followed him here, but she had been lying in wait this whole time. It explained the caginess of Riju’s replies. “Unable to face a goodbye” indeed. 

“Why are you so against me coming? Do you not want me around?” asked Urbosa. It was another challenge, but this time her voice wavered ever so slightly in doubt. 

“Of course I want you around,” sighed Link. 

“Good! Then I’m coming. And I can protect you from other monsters like these!” 

“It is not that simple,” he said, more firm this time, “You could die. And I will not let you waste your second chance by following me around.” 

Urbosa’s eyes narrowed and her jaw set. 

“Send me back then,” she said, “Send me back, but I’ll keep following you. Escort me back all the way to Town, if you want. But Lady Riju supports me and will not keep me there. I’ll keep following and following, and if I lose you I’ll make my way to Vah Medoh on my own!” 

Link found himself taken aback by her fervor. But she was right. If Riju wasn’t going to keep her inside Gerudo Town, he’d feel much better if Urbosa was with him rather than on her own. It seemed as though she was coming with him, whether he liked it or not. 

“Fine,” he said, “But there are rules. I’ll be facing Vah Medoh alone, as well as any other problems we might encounter along the way. We’ll avoid danger where we can, but if something does happen, I expect you to do as I tell you right away. If I tell you to run, you run. No playing warrior and trying to face it yourself. Do you understand?” 

“I understand,” she said at once. Her face was almost bursting with ill-concealed glee.

Link on the other hand, had to hold back a sigh. This was probably the worst idea he’d ever had, and part of it he knew was born from that secret selfishness he had only just admitted to himself. But at least if she traveled with him, he could keep her safe. He didn’t even want to think about her attempting this kind of journey on her own. 

Urbosa had a small skip to her step the rest of the way to the Gerudo Canyon Stable. There they filled up their waterskins and Link was thankful that they both had extras. The sun was steadily rising now, and the heat was already making Link sweat through his clothes. The journey would also be made easier by riding. Riju had rented not one, but two horses for Link, which was further confirmation of Urbosa’s story. Riju had planned for this all along. 

The knowledge didn’t do much to put Link at ease. He still felt guilty for being secretly glad that he was no longer alone. 


End file.
